uglyamericansfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Ship of Horrors
Little Ship of Horrors is the 22nd episode (eighth episode of season two) of Ugly Americans. Synopsis Randall gets infected by a strange plant, and Leonard makes a huge profit out of Randall's predicament. Plot The episode starts off with another scheme of Callie, Twayne, Randall and Leonard to gain money; they invited personnel of the DOI including Mark and several other random people to a free cruise around Liberty Island in New York only to advertise for their costly zombie conversion program. This fails, as barely anybody sticks around for Leonard's presentation advertising for the program. A lei made out of the leaves of a dubious plant falls into a whirlpool on board of the ship, somehow inseminating Randall, who was alone in the whirlpool at that moment. Shortly after they leave the ship, Randall mutates into a plant and Mark, who has a history of killing plants, tries to take care of him. Meanwhile, Leonard found out about the miraculous properties of the leaves growing on Randall and starts up a company selling paste out of these leaves that will rejuvenate anybody who uses it. For his company to run, Leonard breaks into Mark's home and painfully removes several roots and branches off of Randall. On the brink of his company's success, Leonard sells the company to Twayne for a billion dollars without telling him that the secret ingredient is Randall. Meanwhile, Mark illegally feeds Randall human brains he steals from the brain department. Before Leonard disappears, he tells Mark about this deal and gives him a magical bike that would save him if Twayne and Callie would find out about the secret ingredient and come looking for him and Randall. Randall is about to die from a lack of sunshine and water as Twayne and Callie have found out about the secret ingredient being a mix of plant-DNA and zombie-DNA and break in into Mark's and Randall's apartment. Mark cuts off just the head of Randall and plants him into a flower pot he can carry around on the bike Leonard gave him and escapes just in time on the magical bike. He soon meets Leonard in a park who brings him to his secret compound to save Mark and Randall. As Twayne, Callie and a pair of demon goons break in into the compound, they rush to Leonard's greenhouse where Leonard quickly plants Randall into moist soil, waters him and gives him artificial sunshine, causing him to grow rapidly until he bursts, leaving behind a reborn zombie Randall and a new smaller plant, causing the hybrid-Zombie-plant-DNA to be lost. As the paste's short-lived effect has worn off completely by now, Leonard has to face several law charges and loses all of his money and his estate. Trivia * As Mark escapes with the magical bike, he hovers before the moon in a fashion similar to the iconic scene in Steven Spielberg's E.T. * The creature from Splice is regularly seen on the ship. Character Appearances * Randall Skeffington * Leonard Powers * Mark Lilly * Twayne Boneraper * Callie Maggotbone * Francis Grimes * Great Brain * Doug * Erik * Croatian Man See also * Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2